Malignant transformation of epithelial cells was found to be accompanied by significant changes in the array of keratins and in the proportion of cells making cross-linked envelopes. Numerous morphological and biochemical differences have been observed between normal and malignant epithelial cells in culture. Analysis of keratin proteins extracted from a wide variety of tumors and tumor cell lines indicates that these proteins may prove to be a valuable adjunct in diagnostic pathology.